


Schlechtes Gewissen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Friedrich plagt das schlechte Gewissen ...





	Schlechtes Gewissen

Johann schloss die Tür auf. Er hatte einige kleinere Besorgungen in der Stadt gemacht. Kaum hatte er den Flur betreten, wurde er in zwei Arme gezogen. 

„Da bist du ja wieder, Schatz.“

„Hey, Fritz, lass' mich erst einmal schnell die Einkäufe in die Küche bringen.“ Er lachte leise.

„Warte, ich nehme dir die Sachen ab.“

„Danke, das ist lieb von dir.“ Er drückte Friedrich alle Beutel in die Hand, schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen, und ging sich rasch die Hände waschen. Als er das Bad verließ, schlossen sich erneut zwei Arme um ihn. „Du bist aber ziemlich ... verschmust heute, Fritz.“

„Ich liebe dich“, hauchte Friedrich gegen seinen Mund.

„Ich liebe dich auch.“ Er drückte seine Lippen gegen Friedrichs und grub die Hand in sein Haar, sie küssten sich mehrmals tief und innig.

„Liebling?“

„Ja?“

„Ich ... ich muss dir etwas gestehen.“

„Oh, und was?“

„Dieser ... Apfel, den wir noch hatten, und den du heute Abend verspeisen wolltest ...“

„Was ist damit, Fritz?“

„Ich habe ihn vorhin gegessen!“ Friedrich senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte solchen Hunger, und dann war dieser köstlich aussehende Apfel, und ich ... nun ja.“

„Aha.“ Er kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bist du nun wütend?“ Friedrich schaute ihn wieder an.

Er nickte. „Ja, ich bin unfassbar wütend.“

Friedrich musste sichtbar schlucken. „Kann ich das denn irgendwie wieder gutmachen?“

„Also, da muss ich nun wirklich erst einmal eine Weile überlegen.“ Es gelang ihm gerade so, ernst zu bleiben.

Friedrich ließ den Kopf hängen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, wie du das wieder gutmachen könntest, mein Schatz.“

„Wie denn?“

Johann grinste. „Mit einem langen Kuss.“ Mit diesen Worten zog er Friedrich, der unglaublich erleichtert wirkte, an sich.


End file.
